


Bill Ci: the baby sitter guy

by WilliamWiggleSpeare



Series: Tiny Twins [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Dipper Pines, Kid Mabel Pines, Multi, No Smut, Protective Bill Cipher, Small hiatus, Stan travels the world trying to find his brother, This has probably been done before, Triangle Bill Cipher, and some violence, bill has the patience of a saint, bill has to take a human form for when he's around other humans, bill is this close to setting robbie on fire, but im a sucker for kid fics, but no smut cause they're kids, dipper and mabel deserve better, he lets the kids think they got him but he was just being nice, ma and pa pines left them a sizable inheritance when they leave the twins to go vacationing, only fluff, theyre shitty parents in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamWiggleSpeare/pseuds/WilliamWiggleSpeare
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel Pines' parents left them to live with their uncle, they don't know what to expect of the town or its mysteries. They only have each other until one day they accidentally summon a demon from a weird book they found in the forest.Bill seems done with everyone and everything until a certain pair of almost 7 year olds summon him to his old stomping grounds, Gravity Falls.All of them are in for one heck of a ride this summer.





	1. The prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new fic! I hope you enjoy this one as much as the others that I have written.  
> Lemme know if there's any errors!<3
> 
> ((This au takes place around the time Mabel and Dipper shaved their heads for picture day when they were younger. So for clarifications The twins: 6 1/2, Wendy: 15, Soos: 20 something, Stan: 50-60 since his age wasn't canonly confirmed.  
> This is also an au where Ford abandoned the portal after fiddleford was scarred, vowing to help fidds with his oncoming insanity instead. Also making up with Stan. Eventually Ford disappeared off the face of the earth. So, no portal in this au!))

Dipper and Mabel held hands in the backseat as their parents drove them to their grunkle Stan’s house, the radio on the station that played the old people music. Mabel was excited to go somewhere new but Dipper was anxious, something just didn’t add up. Why haven’t they heard of this grunkle Stan before? Dipper was quite intelligent for an almost 7-year-old (he was 6 and ¾ to be exact), Mabel was her own brand of smart, all the teacher’s loved her artworks and colorful imagination. The kids in his grade picked on him for his weird birthmark, so he started hiding it under a hat. Mabel kicked her feet in her pink car seat as she tried to sing along to the song, a tight grip on her brother’s hand, who was in his matching blue car seat with an equally tight grip on his sister’s hand.

Their mom turned her head back to look at them and ask how they were doing, getting double answers of “Fine!”, their mom nodded in approval before turning back in her seat.

“I can’t believe it Dipper! Our first summer away from home! This is gonna be so exciting! I wonder what our grunkle’s house looks like? Do you think it could be a castle? With giant buff waffles for guards?” Mabel grinned over at her brother, trying to cheer him up. She was young but she knew how scared he was, she was scared too but she knew they would always be together. 

“Dunno Mabel, he can’t have waffle guards if he’s allergic to waffles. So, maybe cereal guards? Or maybe french toast guards!” Dipper looked at his sister and laughed, feeling a little better. 

“Don’t be a dummy, Dipper. Grunkle Stan isn’t allergic to waffles. He’s probably really buff like a wrestler! With a cool mustache like Grandpa Shermie has! Or maybe he has animals, I’ve never seen farm animals up close before!” She squealed with delight, kicking her legs harder than before with excitement. 

“Hehe, yeah that would be pretty cool, wouldn’t it. He could probably carry both of us at the same time!” Dipper laughed some as he swung he and Mabel’s connected hands back and forth, humming along to the next song that came up on the radio.

“I can’t wait, Dipper. This is gonna be so awesome.” Mabel smiled again, yawning before leaning her head on the side of her car seat. Dipper could tell she was getting tired, he was too. It had been a long time since they’d gotten in the car, it felt like forever.  
\--------  
Dipper groaned when he was being shaken awake, he reached up and rubbed his eyes before opening them. It was his mom who was waking him up. He smiled before he lifted his arms so she could unbuckle him from the seat. When he was unbuckled, she lifted him up and then placed him on the ground. He looked around before circling the car and looking for his sister, who was getting the same treatment from their dad. 

“Papa, where are we?” Mabel asked, laughing as she clung to the adult’s leg, looking up at him.

“We’re here sweetie. We’re at your grunkle Stan’s house. Now be a good girl and go help your mother unpack your summer luggage okay?” He pried his daughter off his leg before placing her next to her brother, reaching down and ruffled his son’s head, who protested with a laugh before going off with his sister to help their mom unpack. The mother looked grateful for the help when her husband came over to get the larger pieces, like the beds. They had to bring their trailer for all of the luggage. Dressers and bed frames, normal little kid furniture. Dipper and Mabel laughed as they toted around their matching suitcases, Mabel’s had pink dinosaurs on it and Dipper’s had blue ones. They chased each other around before looking up at the cabin.

“Woooah, it’s super tall! Do you think there are unicorns in the woods? Or maybe even mermaids!” Mabel jumped from foot to foot as she thought of the possibilities.

“Maybe even aliens! Or Bigfoot!” Dipper matched his sister, they really were twins from the way they looked to the way they acted. The only difference was their personalities. Dipper and Mabel gently punched each other in the sides as they walked up the stairs before reaching up and trying to get the doorknob. Mabel stood on her tippy toes but it still wasn’t enough. She pouted before looking at Dipper, who just nodded before getting down on his hands and knees so she could climb up and reach the door handle. When Mabel was able to get the doorknob to turn, she hopped off her brother and helped him up. 

“Are you ready, bro-bro? Into the unknown,” They grabbed their suitcases and connected their hands again before taking a breath before pushing the door open enough to get by, “together. Forever.” before slipping by and closing the door behind them. They looked around, soft ‘oohs’ and ‘ah’s’ as they looked around the room. There was so much stuff in the room! There were shirts and bobbleheads and even snowglobes! Dipper and Mabel had never seen so much cool stuff before since they hardly ever traveled. Dipper pointed to the “Employee’s Only” door before they both nodded and walked toward it. Carefully pushing it open, the slipped past it and looked around the TV room, surprised by how all old-timey it looked.

“Where do you think he is Dipper? You think he forgot we were coming?” Mabel let some of her anxieties show, holding her brother’s hand a little tighter.

“No way, who could forget WE were coming?” Dipper puffed his chest out, grinning before he explored a bit more. He and his sister found the kitchen but when they turned to go back into the living room, a tall grey-haired man was standing there looking at them. They screamed and grabbed each other, startled. The man put his hands up in defense when he realized what happened, squatting down and looking at the twins. 

“Don’t cry, it’s okay. Do you know where your parents are, kids?” The man spoke softly, worried. He was sure he had locked the door but they must’ve found a way in.

“Yeah, they’re outside getting our stuff out of the car.” The twins nodded but didn’t separate from each other, pointing in the general direction of the way they came in. They followed when beckoned to do so by the man, following after him before coming up to another door. When the man stepped outside, shading his eyes from the sun and putting a hand on his suit-clad hip, they followed and ran back to their parents. Hiding behind their parents, who weren’t surprised they disappeared. Their kids went exploring all the time, but they frowned when their children clung to their legs seeking comfort.

“Mama, there’s an old guy in the house. I don’t think he knows where Grunkle Stan is.” Dipper spoke, looking up at his mom. His mother raised a brow before transferring the twins to her husband’s legs instead, walking around the side before laughing loudly and running up to her uncle, pulling him into a bear hug. The old man laughed as well, swinging his niece around before setting her down.

Mabel and Dipper briefly heard an exchange of words before their mom came back, the man following her. Dipper hid behind his dad’s leg, reaching out for comfort from his sister, who did the same, their grip on each other’s hands tight. What had this man done with their uncle? Mabel cried out and reached for her brother when she was picked up by her father. Dipper pulled her by the hand until he too was being lifted. He swatted at the hand holding Mabel hostage before their father finally let her go with a chuckle. They ran to the car and hugged each other. They heard their parents talking with the man before they heard footsteps coming around back, they prepared to run but before they could their parents picked them up, holding them firmly enough that they wouldn’t be able to squirm their way out of their grip.

Dipper pouted and Mabel sniffled, burying her face in her mom’s shoulder, clinging to the fabric of her shirt. Dipper squirmed defiantly when the man got close to him, the man pulling his hand back when Dipper had tried to bite him.

“Stay back, you grunkle eater. Give us our grunkle back!” The man seemed surprised at Dipper’s words before he laughed and shook his head.

“Kid, I am your grunkle. Stop squirming and gimme a hug already, I haven’t seen you since you twerps were born. Had to fight your Grandpa Shermie so I could hold you longer.” The man, or rather, their grunkle so the man _said_ he was, laughed and put his hands on his hips.

“So you aren’t gonna eat us? Or stuff us in your dungeon?” Mabel lifted her head, looking at the man but totally prepared to shove her face back into her mom’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, sweetie. I only eat teenagers!” The man put his hands up, mimicking claws before he plucked Mabel from her spot on her mom’s hip before holding her against his own before giving her a big hug, swinging her back and forth before she started laughing and shrieking as she got tickled. She was put down before Dipper was pulled from his father’s arms next. He gave an uneasy smile before giving the man a hug, quietly apologizing to him for his behavior earlier. The man whispered to him that ‘It was okay’ before he swung Dipper around too, making him shriek and cling to the man- his grunkle. When Dipper was put down, he moved next to his sister again, grabbing her hand again before he grinned and whispered his plan into Mabel’s ear. She giggled and nodded before they struck, clinging to their grunkle’s legs, laughing loudly as he tried to shake them off. The older man just rolled his eyes and grabbed the twins’ suitcases and brought them all back inside.

Their grunkle kept going, walking up a flight of stairs and then another before he went into another room. He set their luggage down before prying them off and gesturing to the empty room.

“This is gonna be your guys’ room alright? Decorate however ya want, just don’t break anything okay?” He looked down at them, raising a thick brow at the twins before leaving the room to go help his niece and her husband move the kids’ furniture into their room. Mabel wasted no time getting unpacked, setting a couple stuffed animals on the floor near the window. While Mabel did that, Dipper scouted the room, looking in the closet and looking extra carefully for any spiders. He was okay with them but Mabel was scared of them. 

“Oooh Dipper look! Splinters!” Mabel showed him her hand, which had tiny splinters in it. Dipper shook his head and got into his suitcase, getting out his junior medical kit, getting the tweezers out before he worked on his sister’s hand, trying to be gentle. She was fine though, didn’t even cry. They moved their suitcases out of the way before heading downstairs and climbing on the old yellow recliner, turning the TV on and watching the ridiculous cartoons.  
\--------  
A couple of hours passed and their parents were getting ready to leave. They had set up the twins’ room to the children's liking, helping them put up their posters and putting their laundry away in the right drawers. When their mom and dad had to say goodbye, Mabel and Dipper acted like big kids, not making too big of a scene, A couple tears were shed, and plenty kisses and hugs administered before their parents finally got into the car and left. 

When Stan herded them back inside and into the kitchen, he asked if they wanted anything and they asked if they could order a pizza. They lit up when their grunkle said ‘I don’t see why not’ and got on the phone. While Stan was doing that, Dipper and Mabel put in a movie they could both agree on, since their parents let them bring the DVD player as well for their large collection of movies. They were already on the floor watching when their grunkle Stan came in and sat down on the recliner, leaning down to ruffle their hair before scooping them up and pulling them up on the recliner with him. Dipper laughed when a funny part of the movie came up,

When the pizza arrived, they had to move into the kitchen since both Dipper and Mabel insisted eating at the table with their grunkle Stan, who had agreed because he ‘just got that carpet cleaned’. They went back to watching their movie after dinner, watching until he and his sister started yawning and rubbing their eyes. They said goodnight to their grunkle Stan and gave him goodnight hugs before trudging upstairs and getting into their PJ’s before they brushed their teeth. They crawled into their beds, putting up the side guards they still had to have since they weren’t old enough to have it taken off yet. They said goodnight to each other before closing their eyes, comforted by the soft glow of their nightlight.  
\--------  
When they woke up, Dipper smiled at his sister before she returned the grin, they both knew what they smelled. Pancakes! Mabel got out of bed first, putting on her day clothes and her favorite sweater, the shooting star one, and going to the bathroom so she could brush her hair and take care of her teeth. Dipper got up next, getting into shorts and a shirt with his vest before he followed Mabel and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and brush his hair, carefully adjusting the brown trucker hat.

“We gotta hurry, Dipper! Or else grunkle Stan is gonna eat all of them by himself!” Mabel laughed and slipped on her black Mary Janes before running downstairs, Dipper following closely after since he had already put his shoes on. They made it to the end of the stairs at the same time before racing into the kitchen and hugging their grunkle Stan’s sweatpants-clad legs, saying good morning to him before climbing up into one kitchen chair since they were still small enough to fit mostly onto one. The older man grinned and set down two plates of blueberry pancakes before sitting himself down with his own plate.

“I didn’t know what you kids liked for breakfast so I just made ya twerps some blueberry pancakes. Eat up!” Stan dug into his pancakes before the twins did, though it didn’t take them long to make a dent in their stacks of fluffy cakes. When they were done, they downed the glasses of milk Stan had set out for them. Dipper and Mabel made the up grabby motion at their grunkles feet. He just rolled his eyes before leaning down and scooping them up, laughing as he swung them back and forth before giving them hugs. Mabel laughed and tousled his hair before they both got set back down. 

“Alright you two, I gotta work so stay around the shack and do NOT go into the woods without me, it’s not safe. Alright?” He looked down at them before grunting in approval when they both nodded and followed him into the gift shop, quickly hiding behind his legs when they saw two other people in the room, two unfamiliar people. When Stan loudly cleared his throat, the two other’s looked at him and listened for their morning orders.

“Got some important announcements today you two, besides the usual chores I got some people you need to meet." The other’s nodded before listening when Stan spoke again.

“The two goobers hiding behind my legs are my great-niece and nephew, Mabel and Dipper, they’re staying here for the summer. Keep them safe or you’re fired. C’mon you two, it’s okay.” Stan looked down at them and nodded, ruffling their hair before pushing them in front of him. They were okay with it but they still held hands, they always did, for comfort or not.

“H-Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” The twins spoke in unison, waving to the red-headed woman and the rounded man with a question mark t-shirt. The two waved back at the twins and introduced themselves as “Soos” and “Wendy”. After introductions were over, Stan barked orders at the two while Dipper and Mabel went outside so they could play in the yard, looking for shinies. Mabel found a penny or two and Dipper found a couple cool looking rocks. When Dipper looked up at the forest because he heard birds singing, he got a shiver down his spine, something about the forest wasn’t right. He was startled out of his staring when Mabel shrieked, petting the goat that was standing around the totem pole until Mabel managed to call it over. 

“I have a good feeling about this summer, brother.” She grinned as they stared up the clouds, pointing out shapes.

“Yeah, I do too.” He said softly, though it wasn’t entirely true. He felt like he was being watched.


	2. nature walks and dusty books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel finally get their great-uncle Stan to take them on a walk through the forest since they can't go alone, what Dipper finds is a dusty old journal that makes him sneeze but when something happens, they summon a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second chappy!  
> Enjoy and lemme know if there's any errors!<3

Dipper and Mabel ran around the house, they just couldn’t help it! They were super excited because today was a very special day! It had only been about a week since they arrived at their grunkle’s place but they were already adjusted and had made friends with Wendy and Soos. But that wasn’t why they were running around, they were running because their grunkle had promised them he would take them on a walk into the woods! They had been bugging him constantly about it and it seems he finally gave in.

“I can’t believe it Dipper! What if we see a unicorn or a fairy princess?!” Mabel climbed up on the recliner and bounced on it, grinning widely. She couldn’t wait!

“Or Bigfoot! Or an alien!” Dipper climbed up after her, laughing as they jumped together, excitedly punching each other's shoulders. They looked over at their grunkle Stan when he came back inside from the last tour of the day. They jumped off the cushy chair before running over and clinging to his legs and laughing. Mabel tugged on his pant leg, looking up at him before she got what she wanted. Stan lifted her, giving her a big hug before setting her down and doing the same to Dipper.

“Is it almost time, grunkle Stan? I wanna go see fairy princesses!” Mabel looked up at him, giving the man her best puppy eyes. 

“Yeah grunkle Stan, you promised you would take us on a walk through the forest!” Dipper crossed his arms and pouting.

“Pleaaaaaaaaassssseeeeee?” Mabel clung to his leg again, motioning for Dipper to do the same. He quickly joined, adding onto the ‘pleases’.

“Alright alright, ya twerps. Just lemme get a cola and then we can go.” He rolled his eyes as the kids squealed and ran upstairs, he had to admit their energy was refreshing. Mabel grabbed her camera and slipped a new sweater on, the one she was wearing before had watermelons on it but her new one had trees and a moon on it. Just perfect for going through the forest! Dipper grabbed his backpack, his walkie-talkies, and his own camera. He was always prepared for everything. When they ran back downstairs, they switched on their walkie-talkies and waited for their grunkle. When he came back with his soda, they grinned and raced to the door.

“Now don’t go off on your own, ya hear. The woods is a dangerous place and you could get hurt if you wander off.” He told the kids before taking a sip of his drink, opening the door for them and going outside himself before closing and locking it behind him.

“Okaaaaay.” They said in unison, flanking Stans' legs and carefully walking beside him, looking around curiously, keeping close. When they breached the tree line, Dipper checked to see if their walkie-talkies were working. With a bit of high pitched feedback later, Dipper was sure they wouldn’t fail him if he needed to talk to his sister. They were getting into the spooky part of the forest and Dipper hunched his shoulders, off-put by the feeling that he was being watched. 

“Alright twerps, I gotta use the john so stay here and don’t wander.” Their grunkle went off in the other direction and they waited until he was completely out of sight so they could walk around, looking at the trees. Mabel found a log to sit on before she took a picture of a funny looking leaf, giggling. Dipper put a hand on his chin and kicked a rock, quickly looking up when it made a loud ‘thunk’. He shuffled closer before tapping on the tree.

“Mabel c’mere, this tree is weird.” He looked back at his sister, who came running up to him before knocking on the tree and tilting her head. 

“You think it’s holding buried treasure?!” She lit up, grinning widely before kicking the tree some more.

“Hehe, it might!” He kicked the tree before standing on his tippy toes and running his hands along the tree. When he felt a slight resistance, he used his nails to try and see what it was. When it didn’t budge, he grumbled and backed up before looking at his sister who nodded and got on her hands and knees, grunting when her brother climbed on top of her back. When he ran his nails along the tree again, he got the same resistance, which made him try even harder. When it finally opened, he coughed and rubbed his eyes. It was old and dusty whatever it was. 

“What is it, bro-bro?” Mabel asked from under him, curious as to what he was looking at.

“It’s a metal box, really old and dusty. It’s making my nose stuffy.” He wiped his nose, trying to get the feeling to go away.

“Try hitting it!” Mabel cheered from her spot, picking pretty looking rocks from the ground while she held her brother up. When she heard metal sliding she turned her head. Was the ground moving? While Mabel was doing that, Dipper was fiddling with the switches and buttons on the old box. When his sister suddenly got out from under him he yelped, falling to the ground. He brushed his knees off before getting up. 

“What th’ heck was that for, Mabel?” Dipper pouted, frowning at his sister. He rose a brow when she kneeled on the ground. What was she doing? 

“What are you doing, Mabel? Why’re you looking at the ground?” He walked over to where she was before his eyes widened. There was a metal container in the ground and in it was a book? It was even dustier than the metal box inside the tree. He reached down to get it since there might be spiders on it, bringing it up and coughing when he wiped it off. It had a shiny hand on it and a 3 on the hand. 

“Why is everything out here so dirty?” Mabel stuck her tongue out in disgust before getting back up and looking over Dipper’s shoulder as he flipped through the book. She couldn’t read any of it, it was all just scribbles!

“Aw man, all of this is in cursive, I dunno how to read cursive yet.” Dipper pouted some more before giggling when he got to a page with pictures on it. Gnomes? This forest really was magical! He showed his sister who laughed when they got to a page about with a funny looking squash with a human face. Dipper put the book into his backpack when he heard his grunkle Stan shuffling through the bushes.

“There you kids are, now c’mon, we haven’t even gotten to the best part yet!” The old man grinned and lead the way for them. The ‘best part’ was a large pond that had frogs and lily pads on it. Mabel shrieked with delight and took plenty of pictures of it, Dipper did as well. They were all pretty tired when they made it back to the shack and both Dipper and Mabel were yawning, plenty ready for a nap. They hugged their great-uncle before heading up the stairs and into their room. Dipper took his shoes off before climbing on his bed, slipping his backpack off and before he forgot he took the book he and Mabel had found earlier and slipped it under his pillow before curling up under his blanket. He wasn’t surprised when his sister climbed onto his bed with him. They sleep in the same bed all the time.  
\--------  
It was the next day when their grunkle told them he’d be at work all day today and was having Soos watch them for the day. They gave him extra big hugs before he got in his car and drove off. They hung out with Soos most the day but when Dipper remembered the journal, he ran upstairs and got it. He ran back down and sat next to his sister on the floor who was watching a movie.

“Mabel look! It’s the book from yesterday!” He showed his sister the book again and she flipped through the pages, looking at the pictures.

“Maybe we can ask Soos to read it to us.” She shrugged before quickly swiping the book from her brother and climbing up on the recliner to sit on Soos’ leg, Dipper huffed and followed her, sitting on the opposite leg.

“Hey, Soos? Will you read this book to us? We can’t read cursive yet but we wanna know what it says!” Mabel handed the book to him, waiting patiently for the man to start reading. Dipper crossed his arms at his sister who just stuck her tongue out at him. When Soos started reading, he chuckled, where two little kids found a book like this he didn’t know. He read all the way until he found a page that had what looked to be blood on it and Soos became uneasy.

“Uh, doods I don’t think this book is for you guys. It’s probably for adults or something.” Soos rubbed the side of his neck, about to close the book but Dipper stopped him. He was looking at the page curiously, quietly mouthing syllables as he tried to decipher the curly font. He eventually got it though and showed his sister who gave a soft ‘ooh’ when she saw the drawing on the page.

“Uh, we gotta go fold our laundry, Soos. Thanks for reading to us!” Dipper hopped off the man, grabbing his sister before running back upstairs. His sister understood and ran with him, carefully shutting the door behind them when they got to their room.

“Do you know what this means, Mabel? There probably **are** aliens in this town! Maybe even a real Bigfoot!” Dipper grinned and held the book close to his chest, jumping from foot to foot. He was excited enough that he climbed up on his bed and motioned Mabel to join him. They sat on the boy’s bed, looking at the only page they could read. The one with the “blood” on it. It was something about a triangle with an eye and a fancy hat. 

“He looks nice!” Mabel pointed at the shape with an eye, tilting her head with wonder. Dipper shrugged before trying to decipher more of the cursive.

“Do not summon...tricked me...manipulative? I dunno what that means but you might be right Mabel, now we just gotta figure out how to read the rest of it. Then we might be able to track down an alien!” Dipper grinned and looked for more pages that were easier to read.  
\--------  
It had been about a week since the last time they had seen their grunkle Stan and they were starting to get worried. He had only gone to work, right? Dipper and Mabel slouched on the floor as they watched a movie, this time with Wendy. She added funny commentary to the movie that made them smile, giggling at the silly comments. She had to leave soon though, and when she did, they gave her goodbye hugs before sitting back in the recliner. They didn’t like being alone but they were used to it, their parents used to go on trips and leave them with babysitters. 

“I dunno what we’re gonna do, Dipper! What if grunkle Stan never comes back. Do you think he went on a trip like Mama and Papa used to do?” She frowned and rested her head on her brother’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Mabes, grunkle Stan’s gonna come back. I’m sure he’ll be back any day now. Besides, it isn’t so bad, we get to hang out with our friends every day!” He patted his sister’s shoulder, comforting her. “Plus we get to have pizza like almost every day.” He sighed when his sister mumbled something about ‘being sick of pizza’.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get through this. We always do. Plus we still have plenty of money left over from the summer fund Mama and Papa left us. We’ll be fine.” He hugged his sister and got out the book they’d been deciphering all week. They had gotten better at reading cursive since they had spent so much time on it. 

They spent a couple hours watching movies before they heard the rain starting to pour down harder than before, even heard thunder rumbling through the sky. For Mabel it was spiders, for Dipper it was lightning storms. Dipper lifted his head when his sister started squirming.

“Hey Dipper, will you read the book to me? I’m bored.” She looked at him, poking the journal that was sitting next to them. Dipper nodded before getting the book out and opening it, reading it to his sister. It was about half an hour before Dipper’s face scrunched up in concentration. There was only so much an almost 7-year-old could do, and reading Latin wasn’t one of them. Suddenly Dipper got an idea and jumped off the recliner, pulling his sister along with him. She was confused but never passed up an opportunity to run. They raced up the stairs and into their room before Dipper was rifling through the closet.

“Dipper what’re you doing? What’s gotten into you?” Mabel put her hands on her hips before waiting for her brother’s response. 

“Just hear me out, okay? I have an idea. Now here, put on your raincoat.” He handed his sister her pink raincoat before slipping on his matching blue one. He then got his rain boots on and handed Mabel’s pair to her, who just huffed and sat on the floor before putting them on.

“Now will you tell me what your idea is? You’re starting to freak me out.” She crossed her arms before she raised an eyebrow at her brother when he opened their book, flipping to the page with the blood on it.

“This guy! If we summoned him, we could ask him where grunkle Stan went, I’m sure it’ll work!” Dipper looked confident, and if her brother was sure about something then so was she.

“Alright but we gotta get more stuff, it’s already getting dark outside so we’ll need a flashlight. And the walkie-talkies.” She nodded at her brother who nodded back, getting his backpack and stuffing his tiny first-aid kit in it, the journal, and their glow-in-the-dark bracelets. He grabbed his sister’s hand before going downstairs and grabbing a lantern for his sister and the flashlight from the table for himself. When they were ready, they turned on their walkie-talkies and put their hoods up, walking out to the forest together, hand in hand. 

It took them awhile to find the perfect spot but when they did, they set the lantern on the ground and used the flashlight to look through the journal for the page that had the instructions on how to summon the triangle guy. They carefully looked at the journal before starting the ritual. It was hard and they stumbled over the hard to pronounce words and they even had to start over a couple times but they slowly read the hard to pronounce words, eventually chanting it because they had said it so many times. When they finished the incantation, the world around them turned grey and everything stopped. When they looked up, they had to shield their eyes because there was a bright ball of light and it was only getting bigger. When the light finally went away, the twins looked up and saw the triangle man from their book.

They laughed a bit when he started laughing but watched him float around, though they weren’t sure how he did that.

“Oh oh, Gravity Falls it is good to be back! Name’s Bill Cipher, and I’m guessing you two want me to exact revenge on some kids who pushed you off the swings? Joking! It’s good to see you, Shooting star, Pinetree.” The triangle man raised his eyebrow, though the twins didn’t see any eyebrow on him. Mabel spoke first.

“No, we summoned you cause we need your help Mister Triangle. Also, I like your hat!” She smiled and clapped.

“A kid with a sense of fashion, I _like_ it. Now what do you need my help for, and how did you even summon me? Can you even read?” Bill adjusted his hat before looking at Dipper when he spoke.

“We need your help finding our great-uncle Stan Pines, he went to work last week and didn’t come back. We thought since you’re a magical dream fairy or whatever, that you might be able to do this for us.” Dipper shrunk when the triangle- Bill as he said he was called, turned red and his voice grew scarily deep.

“Dream **_FAIRY_**?! I’m a dream **_DEMON_** kid!” He boomed, causing Mabel to sniffle and cover her eyes, scared of the sudden change. Dipper hugged her before burying his face in her hood. Bill sighed, exasperated. He had forgotten how difficult children could be. He turned back to his normal color, clapping before he tapped the kids on their shoulders. Mabel looked up first, still shy but wasn’t sniffling anymore. Dipper looked up next, huffing softly, this guy was crazy. 

“Please help us, we don’t wanna eat pizza for dinner anymore!” Mabel cried, running forward before clinging to Bill’s leg, he was obviously startled by it by the way his eye widened. Dipper was more cautious than that, not joining his sister but pulling a picture of all three of them together. 

“Here’s a picture of him, our grunkle Stan. We miss him a whole lot. Please help us.” Dipper handed the picture to Bill before hugging his other leg, sniffling a bit. He hated being alone, but at least he had his twin. Bill looked mildly disturbed by the two kids hanging off of him but sighed before putting the picture back into the open backpack of the boy before clapping. 

“Alright you two, I’ll help you, but in exchange, I’ll need oooone teeeeny thing, okay?” He looked down at them, his arms hanging at his sides. 

“Anything!” Mabel spoke quickly, not letting go of Bill’s leg yet. He only seemed to get brighter before he stood flat on the ground, he wasn’t much taller than the kids when he wasn’t floating, making it easier to see eyes to eye.

“Y-Yeah, anything,” Dipper added on quietly, backing up a bit, shy.

“I’ll need to prick your pointer fingers, don’t worry! It won’t hurt a bit. Pinky promise!” Bill held both his ‘pinkies’ out for the kids, who looked apprehensive but nodded and hooked their pinkies with his.

“Here goes!” Bill quickly pricked the kids’ pointer fingers, glowing brighter when he absorbed the blood that welled up from the action. When the kids opened their eyes again, Bill was gone. Dipper sighed before picking their book up, taking his backpack off so he could put it back. When Mabel and Dipper turned around, Mabel shrieked, falling back on her butt. Dipper was slightly alarmed but helped his sister up. 

“Bill you jerk!” Mabel yelled at him, but he just laughed and twirled his cane.

“Why did you even need our blood? Do you eat it or something?” Dipper asked, slipping his hand into his sister’s, tilting his head at the floating shape.

“I needed it so I could make myself a physical form, or else you two wouldn’t be able to see me!” Bill explained, following behind the twins as they started walking home. Dipper and Mabel hardly needed their lights, since Bill was glowing brightly. Mabel hounded Bill with all sorts of questions, letting go of her brother’s hand so she could skip along Bill’s side. Dipper kept walking, trying to tune out his sister’s nearly 1,000 question interrogation of the dream demon. Bill didn’t seem to mind though, gleefully avoiding answering them by answering them with cryptic riddles or questions of his own. They finally made it to the shack and Mabel laughed as she hung off of Bill’s leg as he tried to get her off, swinging her back and forth. Dipper just rolled his eyes before reaching up and trying to get the doorknob but couldn't since he wasn't tall enough, nor had the step stool he used to get to high places.

Dipper nearly fell forward when the door opened, but he was caught by an inky black arm scooping him up. Oh. Bill had opened the door for them. Dipper laughed a little and kicked his legs while he was being carried before they were set on the floor.

“Thank you, Bill,” Dipper spoke up, hanging his raincoat on the kiddy coat rack Stan had installed for them since they couldn’t reach the other one, Mabel did the same before she took off her boots and ran upstairs. Dipper raced after her when he took his shoes off, laughing as he ran before he yelped when he nearly face planted on the stairs but was somehow floating?

“You should be more careful, kid! Or else I might...might uh, ground you! Yeah be careful or I’ll ground you.” Bill laughed almost nervously, he wasn’t too familiar with human concepts so he had to be careful of what he threatened.

“I will be!” Dipper looked at him, grinning when he was set back on the floor for a second time, walking the rest of the stairs. He set his backpack down by his bed when he got to his room, getting the journal out and setting it on his bed before he got another book out, a book only for rainy days. “Read to us!” The twins said in unison, making Bill roll his eye before he started reading. When Dipper went to sleep, he still felt like he was being watched, but at least now he knew who was doing it since Mabel had made a blanket nest on the floor for Bill. It creeped Dipper out that Bill didn’t sleep at all but he couldn’t focus on it, his eyes drooping closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, had a bit of writers block `_`;;  
> -Bill is a little ooc in this, but I tried to make him his old demon-y self. He's only treating the kids gently because of their deal (at first), plus he has his physical form because of them.


	3. fulfilling deals and city excursions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finally gets his part of the deal done, but not before the twins beg him to show them around town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!<3  
> Lemme know if there's any errors.

It was only two days after Dipper and Mabel had summoned Bill, they had summoned him to help find their grunkle Stan but Bill was still insisting that ‘good work takes time’, whatever that meant. They had spent the day with Soos since he switched off with Wendy every other day, Dipper just grumbled about it as he finished his pancake dinner, courtesy of the dream demon watching over them. Mabel was talking animatedly with Bill, who just laughed and told her weird things about history.

“Were you really the inspiration for the pyramids, Bill?” She grinned, raising a brow. She hadn’t stopped asking him questions since she woke up, but she did have to after Soos arrived and Bill disappeared. 

“Sure I was, kid! Ever take a look at the back of a dollar? Me! Right there!” Bill materialized a dollar to show, showing her the back of it before she grabbed it and looked closer, lighting up and laughing when the dollar turned into mist in her hands.

“Get back to eating kiddo, your brother’s gonna beat you and he’s gonna start watching your human movie without you.” Bill coerced her back into eating before he looked over at his other charge, carefully watching him. He was Always Watching them, Dipper found it incredibly creepy but Bill just told him he ‘invented creepy!’ when Dipper told that to his face. Dipper finished his pancakes before he drank the rest of his water, gathering his plate and cup before putting it on the counter to wash later. He didn’t start watching the movie though, going upstairs and crawling onto his bed before getting the journal out. He had been able to decipher more of he cursive with the help of Bill, but the floating triangle was less than helpful with anything else other than that. Dipper didn’t mind though, he liked a good mystery. He could hear Mabel turn the movie on before laughing and telling Bill something.

He turned his attention back to the book, flipping through the pages and keeping a sharp eye out for anything that might be helpful in finding their grunkle Stan, and if Dipper was being honest, he wasn’t sure that he would come back. His parents wouldn’t be happy about it, but he didn’t tell his twin sister of his real beliefs. She would just scold him and give him the silent treatment until he apologized. He spent a couple more hours on the journal before he started rubbing his eyes and yawning, he was getting tired. He could still hear Disney movies playing from downstairs, but wasn’t sure how Mabel was still up, she usually fell asleep before him. He just closed the journal before getting into his PJ’s, shuffling into the bathroom and brushing his teeth before getting back into his bed. He looked over when he heard the door to their room open, Bill floating in carrying a very asleep Mabel before placing her on her bed and pulling the blanket over her.

“Goodnight Bill, see you in the morning.” Dipper gave the demon a half hug before snuggling under his own covers, almost immediately slipping into sleep. Bill just rolled his eye and turned the kids’ nightlight on before settling into his blanket nest, closing his eye for a moment's rest. He waited until both his charges were deep asleep before he floated up again, slipping out the triangle window and into the night.  
\--------  
Bill had work to do. Very important work. Finding a certain Stan Pines kind of work. He used his powers to look over the globe before he zoomed in on a very cold place, Russia to be exact. He found Stan looking over notes and clues in a motel room, running a hand through his hair as he grumbled about his brother being such a hassle to track down. He took a sip of his coffee before flipping through a journal of his own, filled with notes and cut-out newspaper articles that might have a lead hidden in them, anything to help him find his brother. Bill put his hands behind his back, squinting at the sight before he closed his eye and concentrated, making the man fall asleep. Perfect, humans couldn’t hurt him in the mindscape, especially with his snazzy new physical form. He teleported himself into the man’s dreamscape before he summoned his cane, twirling it around. 

He watched the man look around, confused and wondering where he was. It was funny before it wasn't anymore. Time for business! 

“Hey there, Fez! Name’s Bill Cipher and I'm here to track you down!” He kept twirling his cane as the man spun around, startled by the echoing of Bill’s voice. Stan frowned before he backed up, he wasn’t sure where he was or _who_ this yahoo was, but he was going to get some answers. 

“Who the hell are you?! Where am I?!” Stan demanded, keeping his fists at his sides. He kept his focus on the floating triangle in front of him, the last thing he wanted to do was lose sight of him.

“Oh Stan, Stan, Stan. You already know who I am! I’m the demon that’s keeping a very close **EYE** on your great niece and nephew. What would a _responsible_ guardian like you be doing abandoning your family for such a trivial matter? Tsk tsk, you’re lucky your niece and her husband won’t care, since they’re too busy traveling the country, after all.” Bill floated in a circle around Stan, and if he had a mouth he’d be smirking.

“You stay away from them, you demon! They’re fine, I have my best people looking after them.” Stan yelled at the demon, Bill as he said he was called. He grit his teeth, he already felt bad about leaving them but he had to do this, his brother was his top priority to him, even above the twins. 

“Hard to do, Stanley! I already watch them on the daily, and there’s nothing you or your “best people” can do about it! After all, it wouldn’t be very gentlemanly of me to go back on the deal I made with them! They’d be heartbroken to find out their great-uncle Stanley isn’t coming back, too busy trying to find someone who's already gone.” Bill narrowed his cat-like pupil, kicking his feet up as he floated in place.

“H-How do you know about that? What do you know!” Stan yelled at him again, scowling. He didn’t want to deal with a demon, but if he could help find his brother then there wouldn’t be a choice. He had to find him.

“Oh, I know lots of things! **Lot’s of things.** Nothing I’d tell you though! Maybe I’ll tell your great-niece or nephew exactly everything you want to know. Though I doubt they’d be willing to tell you after you abandoned them after all, children are very hard to work with. Very pliable too! Wouldn’t want it getting into their head that they can’t trust you ever again, in the end.” Bill glowed brighter as his front showed a possible situation, Dipper and Mabel holding hands as they ran away from the shack, tears in their eyes and Stan calling after them, and into the dangerous woods they went.

Stan’s eyes widened, blood turning to ice. No, that couldn’t be! He wouldn’t let that happen! He put a hand to his forehead, sighing before he looked up at the demon once again. All of this was happening so quickly, he was sure he was hallucinating. He knew he shouldn’t have eaten that gas station hotdog. “What do you want from me, demon? My soul? My eternal servitude? To replace my hair with spiders?”

“Yeesh Stan, calm down! Nothing like that, just call the kids once in a while and tell them you’ll be home soon. That should keep them at bay for a while. Nothing too complicated for you, I’m sure.” Bill rolled his eye before floating around him again before growing larger than his usual size, his bricks bright red. “ ** _But know this, when goals are achieved and normalcy brought back, the Tree and The Star will abandon everything they know for one being brought into this world by loneliness and forced out of it due to one man’s misplaced anger. Make the right choices and you can save them from their anguish and torment._** ” Bill turned back to his normal size and color before he looked at the watch on his wrist that he didn’t have.

“Looks like our time is up, Stanley Pines. Remember: Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold byeee!” Bill disappeared in a ball of light, teleporting himself back to the shack, just in time for the sun to start peeking over the trees, illuminating the land. Bill had to admit, this was the most peaceful dimension he’d ever been in before. It was nice to not always have to fight for survival. Just in time for the twins to start waking up as well, Bill thought to himself. He watched as Pinetree’s nose scrunched up when the sun filtering in through the window started to bring him out of sleep. He grumbled before slowly opening his eyes and bringing his hands up to rub at them.  
\--------  
Dipper groaned as he felt that it was time to wake up early, even if it was Saturday. He huffed as he sat up, yawning and stretching before looking over at his sister, who was still sleeping. ‘ _Lucky._ ’ Dipper thought to himself before he kicked off his blankets and got up. He yelped when his forehead made contact with someone’s bricks, it didn’t hurt too badly but it did startle him. He looked up and smiled when he saw Bill laugh at him.

“Morning Pinetree! You sleep well?” Bill twirled the cane he still had, tipping his hat off at his charge.

“I slept awesome, Bill. I had a dream where I explored an alien ship and fought their guards.” Dipper grinned up at him, getting out of bed before heading over to his dresser and getting clean clothes out. Despite objecting to the bathing ritual, Bill had held him above a large puddle of mud when he and Mabel got into an argument about Dipper’s hygiene habits, so now he made an effort to get clean more often. He shuffled into the bathroom before getting everything ready. When he was done with his shower and toweling off his hair, he heard Mabel laugh at something Bill told her, both of them laughing. Bill probably showed her a two-headed kitten or something like that. He finished getting dressed before exiting the bathroom, hurrying to get his shoes on so he could go downstairs and get his breakfast. 

Mabel did the same thing Dipper did after she got up, showering and getting into clean clothes and a new sweater, a purple one that had a heart wearing sunglasses on the front of it. They raced down the stairs and into the kitchen before sitting at the kitchen table. Bill followed close behind, thinking of what to feed the twins this morning. Ah, that’s it! Kids have been eating that for centuries, they would love it! He materialized bowls of porridge in front of them, a smug look on his front.

“Go on, say you're impressed, no need to be modest.” Bill watched them poke at the food with their spoons, cautious. Mabel was the first to speak up. 

“Oh! It’s oatmeal, yummy!” She grinned and started eating, and when Dipper saw that it was safe to eat, he said his thanks before digging in. They had finished eating when the kitchen phone had started to ring, they looked at each other before they both got up and Mabel stood on her tippy toes to get it, just barely reaching it. She managed to get it before bringing it to her ear.

“Hello?” Mabel listened when the person on the other end let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Mabel sweetie, it’s your grunkle Stan, just calling to see if you two were okay,” Stan answered, calling his great-niece and nephew just like the demon wanted.

“Grunkle Stan?! Where are you! We’ve been worried sick!!” Mabel sprouted tears, holding the phone with a death grip. Dipper looked at the phone before putting his ear close so he could hear too.

“I’m sorry kids, work has been hectic. I promise I’ll be home soon. Don’t worry, Wendy’s watching you today, you guys like spending time with your friend Wendy don’t you?” Stan twirled the cord around his finger as he talked, leaning against the wall of his motel room.

“You better! I have so many drawings to show you!” Mabel grinned, wiping away her unshed tears before talking on the phone with her grunkle. Dipper just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. He always had been a little less trusting than his sister, taking caution before he started relaxing around them. Mabel stopped talking long enough to catch Dipper’s attention, she must be listening to Stan go on about something. 

“Mabel sweetie, you haven’t seen a floating triangle named Bill, have you? Anywhere around the shack or outside?” Stan was worried for their safety, but what he didn’t know was that they were safer with Bill than anyone else. 

“A-A floating triangle named Bill?” she looked over at her brother for help, her free hand gripping the edge of her sleeve. Dipper thought for a second before shaking his head at his sister, standing next to her, grabbing her free hand and assuring her that he was there for her.

“No grunkle Stan, we haven’t seen a triangle named Bill. I think you’ve been eating too much candy if you’re seeing floating triangles.” She joked, laughing nervously as she squeezed her brother’s hand tight, thankful for the support. 

“Oh, well that’s good. I gotta go now, but let your brother know I love and miss the both of you. I’ll be home soon.” Stan wiped sweat from his forehead before he said his goodbyes, hanging up.

Mabel let the phone hang from its cord as she hugged Dipper, sniffling. She didn’t do very well when she had to lie, she hated it but it was for the good of their friend. Grunkle Stan would be so mad if he knew that they invited someone over without letting him know.

“It’s okay Mabes, you did well. C’mon, let's just forget about it.” Dipper patted his sister’s back before pulling away and smiling.

“What’re we gonna do, Dipper? What if Grunkle Stan comes home tomorrow and doesn’t let Bill stay? We can’t let that happen!” Mabel shook her brother’s shoulders, panicking a bit.

“We won’t let that happen, Mabel. Bill can just stay in our closet if Grunkle Stan comes home tomorrow. Now c’mon, we got a lot to do today!” He grinned, reaching for his sister's hand before they turned to Bill and ran up, hugging his legs.

“Don’t worry Bill, we’ll keep you safe. No matter what.” Dipper smiled up at him as he hung off the ground, clinging tight to his leg. Mabel cheered up, laughing as she swung from the other leg. 

“Aw, kids I’m touched.” Bill turned a light shade of red, he never had someone deceive their family to keep him safe. A secret maybe but not safe. It made him feel weird, kind of tingly. 

“Hey Bill, can we go into town today? We haven’t been there yet! Pleeeeaaaaaassseeeeee?” Mabel gave him puppy eyes, batting her eyelashes up at him. Dipper did the same, looking up at Bill as well. 

“Alright fine, I’ll let you go into town, but I’m coming with. You never know what trouble you might find yourselves in.” He rolled his eye like it was such a big deal but he didn’t mind letting the kids loose on the town and creating chaos. 

“Yaaay!!” The twins cheered before running to the door, waiting for Bill to follow. He did but he paused their excited faces with a finger.

“Now kids, I can’t rightly go into town looking like a floating triangle. I have to blend in, but thanks to you I won’t have to possess anyone to do that. Now all I gotta do is change into something more fitting. Close your eyes!” Bill clapped, making the twins’ eyes close before he started the process. He didn’t need any traumatized kids now. He morphed and twisted, bones appearing and snapping into place, hair sprouting from his head and legs lifting himself off the ground. It was gruesome for sure but necessary. When he was done, he clapped his hands again and his charge's eyes opened. Mabel gasped, immediately clinging to his leg before he could say anything, Dipper just eyed his new form warily, cautious. He looked up at Bill before giving him a small smile.

“You’re really tall. And you have really long hair.” Apparently ‘really long hair’ was hair that was settling just above his shoulders. Bill laughed and blew a piece of hair out of his face.

“Aw, thanks. I think this is what adult humans averagely look like.” He put his hands on his hips, looking at himself. He was far from average though. His hair golden and curtaining around his sharp jaw. That’s all he was, sharp edges and pointy lines. He was wearing a bright yellow button-up shirt with black suspenders, black slacks, and matching boots. He also had a patch over his eye, though nothing was behind it. Literally nothing, just skin stretched over where his other eye would be if he had one. 

“Alright my little agents of chaos, time to be off!” He followed after them as they ran for the road leading to town, laughing and looking at everything there was to see. When they got there, Bill was out of breath. He hadn’t used a human for a physical form in a very, very long time, the kids went easy on him though, walking beside him instead of running in front of him. He finally caught his breath before he told the kids to keep close, he didn’t need any of these country bumpkins trying to hurt his kids. Woah, when did ‘his kids’ start to happen? Mabel shrieked in delight when she saw a dog, running to it and gushing over it before she was quickly scooped up by a long arm, causing her to squirm.

“You can’t run off, Shooting star. That’s dangerous, do you understand me?” Bill huffed, glaring at the owner of dog and hissing at them. He walked away before looking around and setting Mabel back on the ground, but before she could whine about it, Bill grabbed both of his charges hands. He didn’t need either of them running off and getting hurt, especially with all the weird things in Gravity Falls. He walked them to town square before he looked over at the sound of kids playing, what he saw was a park, one with swings and a slide. Normal playground equipment. He walked through the gate that kept all the kids in before letting the twins go.

“Be free, my tiny agents of chaos! Make yourself one to not be messed with!” Bill laughed maniacally as Mabel immediately ran to play with the other kids, looking down at his leg when he felt Dipper hide behind him. He raised a brow before squatting down and hooking his hands around Dipper’s waist before hauling him up before standing. Hugging Dipper to his chest, he carefully watched Mabel play on the swings. 

“It’s okay, Pinetree. I don’t blame you for not wanting to be social with this group. Their sticky hands and stubborn attitude is _quite_ detestable after all.” Bill grimaced, kids younger than Dipper and Mabel were especially hard to deal with, always throwing fits and getting dirty. Bill wasn’t going to admit it but even he was disturbed by them. 

“Thanks for understanding, Bill.” Dipper carefully used Bill’s clothes to climb, eventually getting to his goal and hooking his legs around Bill’s neck, hands in his hair for support. He heard Bill laugh before holding onto Dipper’s legs so he didn’t fall. While he and Bill were doing that, Mabel was playing happily with two girls she met, sitting on the park bench as she caught her breath and took a break. One of them was feeding trail mix to an iguana on her shoulder and the other one was laughing as she watched.

“Wow! You have an animal on your body! Hi, I’m Mabel.” Mabel yelled excitedly, she’s never seen a lizard this big up close before.

“Hi, I’m Grenda and this is Candy.” Grenda gestured to the other girl, who waved with a smile. Mabel grinned back, talking excitedly about something, the other girls soon joining in and laughing with her as they talked with each other. Mabel had found her people! She could tell that this summer was going to be an awesome one. Bill watched carefully as his charge talked with other kids, already making friends. His other charge surveying the lot as he sat on his shoulders.

Today was a good day, a good start to an even better week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **6/29/18: Made some edits to the past chapters so it would make more sense, nothing too big though.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Bill is starting to get used to the kids, he likes that he has tiny chaotic beings to do some of his bidding, but only if he asks nicely.


	4. Pancakes and panic attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio makes their debut at the diner before the twins get themselves stuck in a sticky situation without their prince in shining golden bricks to save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> Lemme know if there's any errors.<3

The week just got better, with Bill able to turn into what looked like a human the twins had been able to do a whole bunch of stuff! The only downside was that the townsfolk saw them with Bill and not Stan, the twins didn’t worry about it though. Today they had gone into town, dead set on finding something fun to do, they had settled on Greasy’s Diner, hoping to get some pancakes and listen in on town gossip. Bill had agreed to it, following close behind the twins as they ran ahead of him, laughing to themselves as Bill tried to keep up with them. Dipper and Mabel had a long talk with Bill after he used his powers in public, they thought it was really cool but it could get both them and Bill in really big trouble. Bill had agreed to keep the public use of his powers to a minimum, for both their sakes. 

When they arrived at the diner, the twins waited for Bill to catch his breath before they opened the door and went in. Mabel squealed in delight as she looked around, running up to an empty booth and scooching inside, Dipper following after and then Bill. He just rolled his eye before sitting at the edge of the twins seat. They fit into one side of the booth easily, two tiny 7-year-olds didn’t take up much space, Bill didn’t want anybody trying to touch his charges either, he knew how touch-friendly these country folk could be, just the thought made him scowl. Ever since the twins had summoned and bound themselves to him, he gradually got more and more protective of them. Bill chalked it up to the effects of the deal, having to keep an eye on them at all times, both of them proved very chaotic and stubborn when they wanted to be, Bill found it incredibly endearing and frustrating at the same time. 

Mabel happily took the kids menus that one of the waitresses dropped off, flipping through it and grinning when she read that you can have sprinkles added onto your pancakes. She showed Dipper, who stuck his tongue out in disgust, he’s had enough sprinkles and sparkles for a lifetime and a half. 

“Hey, Bill? Can I get this? It sounds really good! Pleaaaase?” Mabel held the menu up, showing Bill, who also stuck his forked tongue out in disgust. He’s seen too many dimensions conquered by the stuff. But he didn’t want to make his charge sad, so he agreed and called the waitress over.

“What can I get you kiddos today? Haven’t seen you cuties here before.” A woman came by, order book in hand, one eye down, like a permanent wink.

“The girl will have pancakes with sprinkles on it and the boy will have pancakes with whip cream on it. I’m good.” Bill answered for them, eying the older woman. She seemed friendly enough, but one could never know. People could snap at the flip of a coin, mostly because he influenced them to do so.

“Alright, two pancakes coming up! Lazy Susan guarantees it!” The woman smiled before going back into the kitchen and telling the chef what to cook before going back to the table and making conversation.

“So, what brings you two youngsters to a boring old place like this? Visiting family?” She smiled, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah! We’re visiting our grunkle Stan for the summer! But he’s at work right now so we’re with our bestest friend! His name is Bill.” Mabel announced proudly, grinning up at Lazy Susan

“He’s really weird but we still love him more than anything!” Dipper pitched in, hugging onto Bill’s arm and sending a smile towards Lazy Susan. Bill’s cheeks turned pink and he laughed weakly, ruffling up both of his charges heads, messing up their hair.

“Kids, they get attached to everyone and everything, it’s cute until they try to follow you everywhere or ask you a million and one questions.” Bill shrugged, wrapping a too long arm around both his charges, giving them a good hug before looking back at the table.

“Well isn’t that sweet, well I’ll go get your food, sweethearts, don’t drive your friend _too_ crazy now.” Susan teased, going back into the kitchen before bringing back two plates of pancakes. The twins ate happily and Bill contemplated his new family, smiling to himself. He would destroy everything in sight if they got hurt because of this town, though he already knew they would get hurt beyond repair eventually. He shook his head, sending the thoughts away before watching his charges eat their cakes.  
\--------  
They were back at the shack, playing tag in the front yard by the totem pole, Bill carefully watching over them. He had to admit, he didn’t quite understand the point of the game the twins were playing but they seemed to really like it and that’s all that mattered to him. He sighed, he was getting really behind on his work but he didn’t want to leave the twins alone, it made his insides turn to knots in a way he’s never felt before. He didn’t like it. He made a decision before getting up, dusting himself off before heading to the twins, well more like appeared out of thin air before scooping them up.

“Listen up, you two, I have work to do and it can’t be ignored any longer. I’ll be gone the rest of the day but I’ll still be watching. In Fact, have a trinket!” He snapped his fingers, materializing golden necklaces on both Mabel and Dipper, not setting them down yet. Mabel gasped, looking at the tiny triangle pendant on the necklace, it looked exactly like Bill except for the top hat and bow tie. Dipper recoiled and squirmed in Bill’s arm when he found that the eye on the triangle moved to wherever Dipper was. He found it really creepy.

“These will keep you safe when I’m not here, you can’t take them off either so don’t worry about losing them. I have to go now so start your human rituals of physical contact and tears.” Bill held the twins up, hugging back when they clung to him.

“You _will_ come back right? You aren’t gonna disappear like grunkle Stan did?” Mabel looked up at Bill, pensive. She doesn’t think she could handle it if Bill left like grunkle Stan did. Dipper mirrored his sister, looking up at Bill and clinging to his suspenders. Bill felt his insides swell with another weird feeling, it confused him, he’s never felt it before. He just grinned before swinging the twins around in his arms before hugging them tightly.

“As if! I would never leave you two like that, don’t worry, I’ll be back before ya know it, kids.” Bill set them down before squatting down so he could see eyes to eye with them.

“Be good and try not to get into trouble, you know what to do if you find yourselves lost. Just remember the all knowing all seeing eye is watching over you! Not something everybody gets, y’know. The necklaces will guide you.” He hugged his charges one final time before poofing out of the dimension and into the Mindscape. He had dream stuff work to do and it wasn’t going to get itself done.

Mabel grinned at her new necklace before tagging Dipper before running away, instigating another round of tag, easily distracting them both.  
\--------  
They had played for a few hours into the afternoon before they went inside to refresh themselves with some juice boxes, they were on the bottom shelf of the fridge so the twins could reach them easier. They were all tagged out for the day.

“Hey Mabel, wanna look in the journal for something to do? I bet there’s oodles of stuff to do in there!” Dipper followed his sister up to their room, laying on his bed before getting the journal out from under his pillow and flipped through it, looking for something fun to do.

“Oooh, do you think we might meet some fairies? That would be so awesome!” Mabel got off her bed and onto her brother’s, looking in the journal with him. Dipper shrugged but knew they would be looking for fairies, in the end, no matter what, his sister had a talent for roping him into things she wants to do. Mabel squealed before jumping off the bed, getting her heart trucker hat out before putting her hair into a ponytail, then putting the hat on. She got her ‘adventuring’ shorts out before changing in the bathroom, a new sweater dawned as well. She was **so** ready to find some fairies! She poked Dipper in his side before he swatted her hands away and got up, getting his backpack and the walkie-talkies out before getting ready as well.

When they were finished, they went downstairs and left a note on the table in case Wendy, Soos came over, or if Bill came home early. When they were done signing with doodles of themselves, they trekked outside and into the front yard. They had never gone into the forest by themselves before but they were known for doing things they weren’t supposed to. Bill wouldn’t be too mad though, he had encouraged their exploration but also threatened to lock them in the house if they got hurt without him around. They appreciated his weird way of worrying about them. They grasped each other's hands before reaching the tree line and into the unknown they went.

They had followed the map in the journal, looking around for fairies and other magical creatures, though they were disappointed since they hadn’t found either yet. Mabel stayed optimistic and vowed to find something or her middle name wasn’t Explorer. Dipper mentioned that her middle name was Aurora and definitely Not explorer. She just laughed and messed his hat up before running ahead of him. He huffed, running to catch up with her before grabbing her hand again, looking around. They stopped to take a break near a really big rock, climbing on top of it before drinking the juice boxes they brought along and watching birds and squirrels run around on the forest floor. Mabel snapped her head up when something shuffled in the bushes, getting off the rock before slowly approaching it. She shushed Dipper when he tried to tell her to be careful, getting off the rock as well, tensing up when whatever it was jumped out of the bushes and looked at them. She grinned widely, a smile that would make Bill proud when she saw what it was. It was a bunny! She slowly approached it, shushing it comfortingly and getting close enough to pet it a few times before it dashed off into the bushes again. She frowned before running after it, jumping over fallen logs and dodging low tree branches. 

Dipper smacked his forehead, it was just like Mabel to run off without him, at least she had her walkie-talkie with her. He grumbled as he got his backpack on before running after her, nearly tripping a few times before he was able to somewhat see her brightly colored sweater. He yelped as he found himself falling, having tripped over a tree root. He got up and brushed himself off before looking around and paling in realization. He had no idea where they were, they were in so much trouble if a forest creature didn’t eat them first. He kept following his sister, why did she have to be so infatuated with small animals? Why couldn’t she just leave them alone? Dipper didn’t know, but what he did know was that his sister was getting the scolding of a lifetime from Bill if they ever managed to find their way back to the shack. Something along the lines of “I’m proud of you for terrorizing the creatures of the forest and causing chaos but you’re in big trouble, something could’ve eaten you whole! No movies for three days!” 

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a high pitched scream coming not too far from where he was, it couldn’t have been the forest animals since they didn’t sound like that. It could only be...Mabel! Crud, what was he going to do? He bolted off in the direction the scream came from, getting his walkie-talkie out and seeing if Mabel was there. No answer. Double crud. He just pushed himself to run faster, trying to find his sister, though it wasn’t hard. He ran so fast he tripped and fell over her, in fact. He quickly got up, looking around, whatever was attacking her was gonna get it. He raised his fists up, looking determined and ready to fight some...gnomes. What?!

“Hey knock it off! You’re hurting my sister, buttheads!” Dipper drop kicked the leader gnome before helping his sister up, backing up with her hand in his. He tried to remember the weakness for the little weirdos but...that’s right! They didn’t have any weakness that the journal knew of. Dipper just backed up before getting said journal out and slamming it into a gnome that jumped at him before he grabbed his sisters hand tightly and ran for it. He could see a long scrape on Mabel’s knee but he couldn’t worry about that right now, he had to focus on running away from the little men. Mabel was a good runner, thank goodness, she was always full of energy. She turned sharply at the big rock and pulled her brother along with her, trying to find their way out of the forest. Dipper frowned when he didn’t hear the gnomes following them anymore so he turned around against Mabel’s protests. 

Where had they gone? Dipper was answered with loud thumps, large enough to shake the ground and scatter small animals into safety. Dipper’s eyes grew wide when he saw the cause of the sounds, a giant monster as tall as the shack, made up of...more gnomes? They were in so much trouble. He gripped his sister’s hand before running again, panicking. They were so dead if the gnomes didn’t get them first, Bill would ground them for eternity and Dipper would miss out on the rest of Ghost Harassers. He panted as he ran faster, trembling lightly. He could feel his gut sink as he heard the gnome monster catch up to them, he just about cried when the shack came into view though.

They weren’t lost after all! Dipper yelped and fell to the ground as something tripped him, pushing Mabel forward and telling her to go get Soos or Wendy since the two still had to keep the mystery shack in good shape while Stan was gone. She shook her head and tried to pull Dipper up, only managing to get herself pulled down too. Dipper smacked more gnomes off with the journal before the large gnome monster’s hand smacked it out of his hands, nearly clocking Mabel in the face with it. She just threw rocks and sticks at the monster trying to distract it, trying to get her brother away from it. It wasn’t helping though, she just got the sticks thrown back at her, making her take cover behind a nearby tree. Dipper panicked, breath ragged as his mind raced for a solution, on the verge of a panic attack. He thought of something that he and Mabel used to do when they were younger before it got scolded out of them. 

When the monster's hand got close, he brought his mouth down hard on it, biting it. He was freed momentarily but before he could get away the monster grabbed him tightly with its other hand before bringing it up and roaring at him. It blew Dipper’s brown trucker hat off and caused him to get tears in his eyes, sniffling. How would they get out of this? He was so dead, the thought of never seeing Mabel or Bill again made him break down, crying at full force, wiping at his eyes and nose. He could hear his sister yelling at him to hold on before she attacked the monster, kicking and punching at it.

“Nobody makes my brother cry but me! Let go of him, you jerk!” Mabel yelled at it before gasping when she was picked up just like her brother, in the monsters other hands. She did the only thing she could think of, something her parents taught her a long time ago. She took a big breath before screaming loudly. It was loud enough to disturb the monster, loud enough that even Dipper covered his ears and cried to himself. It felt like all was lost, they’d be taken into the forest and the gnomes would eat them. Bill would probably set the gnomes on fire if he was here but he was at work right now, the twins wished he was there to save them, but it didn’t work. They were still in peril, lives at risk. Mabel was still yelling though Dipper could tell she was getting tired, he closed his eyes, hugging himself and holding onto the necklace that Bill gave them before wiping his face again.

What were they going to do?  
\--------  
Far away but not far at all, in a much older dimension sat Bill, who was working on weaving dreams and nightmares, he got a series of weird tingles, they were starting to annoy him, disrupting his work and distracting him from getting anything done. He just flipped his metaphysical desk, scattering half finished dreams into the void before he growled, what was causing that?! He rubbed his eye before adjusting his bow tie and getting his world globe out, clicking on Gravity Falls and searching out the twins. Hmmm, they weren’t in the shack...not in town either. Where were they? His question was answered when the journal was flung into view from the forest, landing roughly on the ground, it wouldn’t harm it through, that thing was practically indestructible. He zoomed back out before sighing, concentrating before teleporting back to The Falls, floating around and examining the journal before looking around, trying to find out where it came from. What he found was two distressed 7-year-olds in the clutches of a gnome monster. _**His**_ distressed 7 year olds in the clutches of a gnome monster. He grew larger than the twins had ever seen him, sprouting three black tongues and several arms where just two used to be, bricks dark red. The only irrational monster allowed to torment his kids was him! 

He let out an ear-splitting screech before charging the pathetic monster, using his several arms to catch the twins when he rammed into it, tearing it apart with his other arms and ‘accidentally’ eating a few of the gnomes. He couldn’t help it, they were in his way! He stomped on the gnomes before scattering them with bright red fire, blasting them with it and nearly starting a small forest fire. He let out a call of victory before stomping his way back to the shack, transforming back into his human form so he could better hold his twins. His eye was still bright red though and his body was producing small amounts of steam that rolled off him. He slammed the door to the shack behind him once he got inside, quickly making it up the stairs before adding onto his blanket nest, making it more like a fort, a fort which he tossed the kids onto.

“WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?! YOU COULD’VE GOTTEN KILLED!” He growled before sitting down with them and pulling them against his chest, holding them tightly.

“We’re sorry Bill, we just wanted to explore the woods but those jerks attacked us for no reason!” Mabel pouted, hugging her brother and trying to comfort him. Forget her knee scrape, her brother would be having nightmares for a month.

“Pinetree, what do you have to say for yourself?” Bill looked down at his other charge, who was currently clinging onto him for dear life and making a wet spot on his shirt from crying. Dipper managed to stop clinging to Bill’s shirt long enough to wrap his arms around Bill’s neck instead, sniffling against his shoulder. Bill sighed and rubbed his back, using his magic to lull him to sleep, making sure there would be no trace of those pesky gnomes in his dreams. He reached down and used his magic to clean and bandage her knee scrape, wrapping it up and putting a heart band-aid on it before he looked down at her.

“Better, shooting star?” Bill smiled and turned pink when Mabel leaned up and pressed a kiss to his forehead before she cuddled next to her brother, laying her head against his, she was all adventured out for a while, probably forever! Bill didn’t need to use his magic to put her to sleep, she was already exhausted, not needing long to fall asleep. He sighed, what was he going to do with these two? Protect them and watch over them of course! That wasn’t a question. He sighed, pulling a blanket over them before he laid back and left his physical form with them, going back to finish his work in the mindscape.

Neither of the twins had gnomes in their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not shown: Bill hissing at the townsfolk when they try to approach the twins. Bill also getting hit on by single moms while at the park. He scarred the ladies for life. Also! The little triangle pendants don't protect the twins per se, but it gives Bill spidey sense-esque tingles to alert him that the twins are in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Pwease validate me with comments


End file.
